Across the World to a Place called Home
by Marduk Kid
Summary: Luna is having a familiar feeling in the back of her mind. She is feeling the remnants of her jealousy come back, so she sets out with Rainbow Dash, equipped with her element of loyalty, to find her father who holds the secret of saving herself from herself.


Rainbow Dash found it odd how surprised she was that the patter of the rain hitting the windows and roof sounded vaguely similar in this foreign land back at home. But listening to the rain for the past half hour, she figured out that it wasn't the similarity that surprised her, but the sound was more foreign to her than this land of sand, a place of crowded roads, strange dialects and non-pony citizens. As a weather coordinator, she found the feeling mildly funny. Living on top of clouds didn't allow her such pleasantries as listening to the rain, so this natural melodic drumbeat might have been different from the manufactured rain in Ponyville for all she knew. She scoffed at the idea that rain could sound different as the town, even in the rain, still had the familiar bustle of an ordinary place like Ponyville, and it reminded her that life here is just like life over there. She found the thought calming in this quaint resting house which allowed her to almost be relaxed halfway across the world. She had no idea of the turmoil occurring across the room.

"Well, at least water will be a bit cheaper," mumbled Princess Luna, the one who brought Dash with her to this ancient place. She sat on the other side of the room staring out the water speckled window with her front hooves tapping the floor in anticipation of a demon, Nightmare Moon in the back of her mind as if she were caressing her neck. She wanted to get out. Something about the simplicity of the carefully weaved chairs, the obviously hand crafted tables and furniture. The ancient décor felt like it came from times past or times more familiar to her, and that nostalgia made her grow weak and forlorn. To ease her mind, she looked at Rainbow Dash wearing her Element of Harmony, and as if her own personal worry stone, the jewel glimmered and eased Luna's mind. This itching in the back of her mind was exactly why Luna brought Dash. She envied Dash for such blind devotion, and Dash, in her ignorance, found herself wondering what a princess thinks about when trapped by a thunderstorm. It was quite a shock to see a powerful alicorn and a weather pony stuck inside due to a little weather.

A crash of thunder rumbles outside and a bolt of lightning flashed a silhouette of the town and its ancient cracked walls. It was hard for Dash to not go out and kick away some clouds, but the princess forbade to take away such a gift from these people. Dash did not yet know why she had been brought to this land, and it didn't seem like Luna would tell soon.

"I guess now is as good as any time to tell you why we are here," Luna said stunning Dash, and her hoof seemed to tap by itself in anticipation. She had waited for a long time to get an explanation, ever since Princess Luna recruited her assistance in Ponyville back at Dash's house in the early shadows of night just after dusk. There was no flash of lightning or crackle of thunder as some associate with the deity of night. There wasn't even a cloud, save for the few houses of pegasi that lived in Ponyville sky. There was just the slow darkening to black and cascade of colors following the setting sun. Luna knocked on what she hoped was Rainbow Dash's fluffy door, but it didn't quite produce the presence alerting sound that she had hoped. Anxious, she contemplated the barbarian action of finding a window to knock on or screaming hoping Dash would hear her. Both would have yielded unwanted results as Rainbow Dash was just then returning home from a day of lazing about near her friends. She landed, what Luna thought was rather roughly, with a spray of little chunks of clouds from her hooves.

"Normally, we just clap our hooves together. It kinda sounds like knocking," Dash tells her. Pleasantries have never been a strong point for her, so when she saw the princess at her door, she forced back her chuckling at Luna's awkwardness trying to hit a cloud. The tradition is apparently not over a thousand years old.

Luna stammered and clapped her hooves gently, giving Dash a sheepish smile. The kind of smile somepony of her stature would only give if she was about to ask for something, in comparison to her demanding it in her normal custom. Dash would find out that the princess's goal was more of a mixture.

"Yes?" Dash asked. She started the conversation, it was like holding a filly while she learned to fly.

"You are Rainbow Dash, correct? The Element of Loyalty, the wearer of the lightning bolt jewel?" Luna asked, cocking her head to the side showing her unfamiliarity with the ponies that saved her from her nefarious counterself.

"Element of Loyalty? That's me alright, never betraying anything or anypony. Always ready for adventure," Dash said striking a pose and scratching the cloud with her hoof.

"Wonderful news because I require your assistance on an adventure, and we leave at once," the princess said. Dash didn't even have time to get a word out before she was magicked away to the train station. The magic of a princess is impossible to resist, especially for a nonmagical pegasus. All she could do is loudly demand to be let go as Luna quietly ignored her. If Dash had brought it up, Luna would have stated that the wind was deafening at that speed. It was a quick flight for Luna, her large wings allow her to use air currents more beneficially than smaller winged pegasi, but for Dash, it was a long slow flight to the station that she could have easily flown if it wasn't for the blood rushing to her face. Her journey started with a little nausea and a headache, the pounding agitated by the wail of the train whistle.

Their special train waited already pulled up to the platform. The engine rumbled and smoke blew from its stack. It was ready to depart whenever the princess said so. It wasn't the normal train that Dash had rode in before but a one car train with more gold trimming and a darker stained wood in pristine condition. Dash had been unconcerned about the fancy train car. It simply wasn't cool enough for her concern.

"Fastest thing on land," Luna said. A little twinge in her chest every time she sees it. Designed after the royal coach her and Celestia would travel by in their youth, it reminds her of a sunny day when Celestia and she took it out to see the recently finished streets of Canterlot. They had rode around the flattened dirt roads and celebrated with their enthusiastic subjects. Her and Celestia were truly happy that day.

"We'll be at the coast by mid-day tomorrow," Luna said.

"Hold your horses, princess," Dash said. "The coast? I need to know where we are going if I'm going to be gone for so long. I didn't even ask for time off from work."

"It will be much longer than that. Didn't you say you were always ready for adventure?" Luna asked poking fun at her. Dash blushed and averted her eyes. "No worries," the princess continued, "I am your princess, therefore your duty to me is more important than work. I can vouch for you on our return. Now let us be off." She smiled at Dash, praying her nice attitude was enough. Celestia is always telling her to be more friendly with her subjects.

Dash regained her composure to demand once more. She stomped her hoof on the ground, her eyes slanted inward, and chest puffed out. She was serious, and Luna understood it wasn't the time to be toying with her. If Dash desired to run away, it would delay them greatly catching her, yet this was a fragile matter. How does one go about explaining a separate evil entity inside of you that is still you? Luna darted her eyes back and forth from the train and Dash. She must earn Dash's loyalty, but she couldn't risk losing it by seeming crazy or treacherous.

She took a deep breath and, by barely opening her mouth, she said, "I'm sorry. I can't tell you why yet, but please understand that I cannot do this without you." She could only stare at her own hooves as shame and memories took her away to another time, a flash of deep purple and a barren moonscape. "I can tell you that I am going across the ocean to Caniger, or whatever the ancient land of dogs is called now." She hesitated before saying her next words as she feared creating an enemy of the pony she needs. "I will make you go, but this will be much more pleasant for both of us if I don't." Dash couldn't look at her. If she were to look at the princess's begging face, she wouldn't be able to say no. "Please, be my hero." The word held in Luna's mind after she said it, hero. Staring at her hooves, she was scared to see fear or distrust in those eyes.

Dash sighed and said, "Is it important?"

"Their is a great evil on its way. I must stop it before it comes."

"Does Equestria hang in the balance?"

"If we cannot stop it, the Equestria you know will disappear."

"You will tell me more eventually, right?"

"Of course." And like that, Luna could breath again. She knew she had to say the right thing without telling Dash of her cracking psyche. She couldn't risk Dash fighting her on this journey. She needed her blessing, she needed a loyal hero.

Dash sighed again rolling her eyes and dragged her hooves getting into the train, tired and defeated. Luna climbed on right after her almost pushing Dash and signaled for the conductor to go. The car jumped at the push, but steadily grew momentum until Ponyville vanished into the giant forests around it, then they too had become mere specks of dark green.

Against all her better judgment, she just plopped down wanting to sleep. She didn't care about the red interior decorated with rare parasprite fur fluffed cushions or the expensive bunny cotton seats stuffed with phoenix down that molded to anypony's haunches. All she asked for was a blanket and closed her eyes, much to Luna's dismay as it was a beautiful starry night. They had gone far enough away from any town or city to see the faintest white trail of the Milky Way and the occasional shooting star. Luna felt a familiar twang of jealousy and anger as Dash snored it away. Her breath stuck in her throat as the feeling made her cold.

"Rainbow Dash one more thing," Luna said. Dash looked at her, her rainbow mane already disheveled and eyes half opened. A necklace was promptly put on her neck, her Element of Loyalty. "You just need to wear this." Dash gave her a confused look. "All the time." It was a strange request, but she kept it on and tried to go back to sleep. It pinched her fur and got in the way when she tried to curl up. It was so bulky and heavy that it felt more like having stones around her neck. However, Luna continued, "It doesn't seem like much, but you'll be doing a lot by keeping it on." Dash plopped her head on a pillow but kept it on. It was for one of her princesses, and of course she would follow her princess's needs.

She was surprised to find it began to emit a warmth that she never noticed before. Perhaps the adrenaline from fighting Discord and Nightmare Moon had made it unnoticeable, but now it emitted a warmth that allowed her shoulders to droop and relax. Her head sank, and even though uncomfortable, she quickly faded into sleep with the light beat of the tracks passing underneath them.

Luna, her heart comforted by her sleeping subject's action, hummed a sweet song to the stars. It was part of her duties to sing to them as thanks for glittering her night sky. She even kept it up for the thousand years stuck on the moon since her Nightmare Moon persona demanded that every night be perfect even while she was away. She wasn't sure if Celestia knew of the song and if she did, of its purpose. Luna found a bit of comfort that even insane, she still loved taking care of the night sky. She knew a gentle hum over the night would hold enough power for them, and she didn't want to disturb her recently acquired guard. Feeling at peace, she felt sure it was enough to keep them shining. It wasn't loud, but its power filled the train car and Dash's dreams. Luna simply watched the night sky pass by as they headed for the coast.

The sun rose completely over the eastern horizon by the time the ocean had come into view, and by now, Celestia had realized Luna's absence. There was nothing she could do though, and Luna had grown tired. She allowed herself the simple pleasure of resting her head against a window. The beating of the window against her head was like the constant thought that Celestia was searching for her. Even at that distance, Luna's horn tingled from Celestia's magic. The dark mare knew her sister was on her way already. Celestia's magic is powerful, and her reach far; they would need to hurry once they got to Baltimare. But at that time she allowed herself rest and Dash a bit of enjoyment.

Dash had gone on top of the train in the early morning. Even after an hour, she loved to feel the wind in her mane, the tears in her eyes, and the rush in her feathers. She has never flown that fast for so long. She yelled to the sky in joy. Maybe the trip with Luna wouldn't be so bad. Then the ocean came into view. A dark blue barrier between the land and sky. As they got closer, Dash could see little blots of white in the dark blue, like clouds floating on the water. As the train approached the city, Dash could see that they were fishing boats, their massive sails full of wind. Some of them were sending black smoke into the air, like the train. Steam ships moving across the water with their wooden ancestors.

She came down, unable to hear anything but the mild rumble of tracks and the ringing left from the winds rush. Luna had made it clear to be ready by the time they arrived, but she had brought nothing. There was nothing to get ready with. If anything, Luna was the one who needed to get ready. Dash came over to her sleeping princess, a bit of drool on the window, and tried to say, "Wake up Princess Luna. We are almost to Baltimare," with a voice just loud enough to rouse a sleeping mare. Instead, she yelled like she was still trying to beat the wind. The princess jumped from her seat, stubbing her horn into the window. Luna let out a yelp grabbing her head as her eyes watered up just a bit. She massaged her horn till the pain went away. It's a sensitive spot for unicorn horns.

It was the first time Dash had been to Baltimare. She was excited when the train pulled up to the rustic train station that seemed to be overfilled with the maritime essence that the city grew up on, but they wasted no time with pleasantries. Luna dismissed the conductor and took to the air with Dash following. Though Dash could fly faster, she trailed Luna to enjoy looking down at the city. Buildings were built around and out of ships, ancient wooden ship steering wheels decorated the town, and anchors were scattered. The streets grew more crowded as they approached the dock and the smell of fish and salt. Besides ponies, there were gryphons and felines populating the streets and fed into the fishing industry. Baltimare lived up to its harbor image that Dash had never experienced. She looked down at awe at what must have been the most diverse city in Equestria. Somewhere down there was Quill Point, the writer of the Daring Do series. She held in a squeal at the idea; she didn't want Luna to think she was too much of an egghead.

As they flew to the dock, a cool breeze came from the ocean which chilled the air. Normally, Luna enjoyed the taste of the sea, her domain on Bestarius, but she couldn't concentrate on it now. Her horn burned, she couldn't tell if the pain was from the window or if Celestia was closing in. Luna shivered at the idea of what Celestia might due to her for her actions. From the outside, her actions, leaving in the middle of the night and taking an Element of Harmony and its bearer, could warrant stripping of her title and power or banishment from Equestria or, she did not want to imagine, more solitude. The darkness of the moon would consume her, and she wouldn't be able to fight Nightmare Moon alone. Her fur began to heat up like the sun glaring at her on the moons surface; she wasn't sure if she was just nervous or the day was hotter. When she could feel the heat through her normally cool hooves, she knew Celestia was coming.

"Rainbow Dash," Luna told her, "fly ahead to Pier 5 where Captain White Sail will be prepping the ship. Tell him we will be setting sale for Meowocco as soon as I land." Dash saluted her and flew away. Luna noticed the difference of the heat of her fur and the chill within herself. It was mild still. She could fight off Nightmare Moon long enough if Celestia didn't stop her.

Dash rushed pass the rest of the town. The scenery going static since blurs weren't as interesting as the giant boats she was heading too. They grew like giants, some white and made of steel others brown made of wood. They swayed to the rhythm of the waves. Dash gawked reaching the first ship, a wooden mammoth towering over her. It's figurehead was a mythical seapony staring out in front of the ship twice as big as Dash., though the first thing she noticed were its eyes. With all the details of scales and styled hair, the eyes were empty and hungering from something Dash couldn't give her. The gaze paralyzed her mind.

"What do you want, cloud lubberrr? This is no place forrr dilly dallying," a purring voice said. Below her stood a white cat with brown spots, the most noticeable spot covered the bottom half of her face and was almost black. She stood on two paws as tall as a mare. Her tail stuck straight up and pointed at Dash as if it too was glaring at her. "Get going," she said, "this is no place for somepony so unseaworthy."

"Hey, I'm plenty seaworthy," Dash said, fighting for her delicate pride. How could a cat be more seaworthy than her? "The princess and I are going across the ocean to Meowocco, and then we're gonna head to Caniger. I just need to find Captain White Sail, and I don't need some cat getting in the way." Hovering, she crossed her front legs and raised her chin indignantly.

The spotty cat let out a groan and her tail drooped, "You'rrre with the princess? I can't believe we'rrre taking someone like you. Just follow me." Though noticeably upset, she seemed to pirouette turning around. She walked gracefully almost gliding, unlike her attitude, "Hurrrry up, pegasus."

"Hurry up? Speed is in my blood. You better hurry, the princess is in a rush," Dash said taunting the cat while flying backwards. She hissed and sprinted off with four legs. As Dash followed her, she read the name of the giant ship, E.N.S. Shining Blue. Each letter was as big as her. The ship was taller than a house and longer than a full grown dragon. Ponyville's town square might have been able to fit in it.

"Cloud lubberrr, you'rrre falling behind," the cat called. Dash rushed over, forgetting the majesty of the ship. On deck there were a dozen dogs and gryphons tying ropes and moving supplies, while a pup mopped the deck. Dash had to hold a chuckle at the stereotypical "swabbing the deck." Her guide stood next to the only pony on deck, a daunting dark pony, with a sour expression while he chewed on something. This was Captain White Sail, Rainbow Dash vaguely heard the cat introduce him. Hunter introduced herself as first mate though Dash didn't quite hear her transfixed on the towering captain. They were an odd site next to each other, a tall dark stallion with blue hair and a spotty feline that stands on two legs. How did such a pair become captain and first mate, while no other ponies or cats were there?

"Is the ship almost ready? Princess Luna is in a rush. She wanted to set off as soon as she got here which shouldn't be too long now." White Sail stared at her with eyes a dark brown as if they were made from the wood of the ship. He sucked on his teeth looking around as if assessing the situation, leaned closer to Dash, and laughed in her face with spittle splashing on Dash.

"Dear, it's low tide," he said after his hearty laugh. We won't be able to sail for three hours." Hunter chuckled beside him.

"Wha, buh..." Dash stumbled for her words, "The Princess needs to go. Can't you just be prepared to go?" She watched as everyone nonchalantly moved around deck.

"We're always ready to go,"the captain said, "at high tide, dear."

Hunter tried to say, "Don't you get it. We can't go anywhere till the tide co-," but a large flapping drowned her out. Luna came sinking from the sky as her wings created a gust across the deck. Sailor hats were blown off and hair tussled. She daintily landed on deck with barely a sound. Not the elegant entrance Luna preferred but necessary. The Shining Blue's crew bowed to the princess after the thud of diamond horseshoes hitting the wood.

"Princess," the captain said, "I was just telling your friend that we won't be able to leave till high tide. An inconvenience we can't avoid." She huffed through her nostrils, trying to hold back her heavy breathing. She made a mental note to exercise her flying muscles more.

"If you're looking for a tide, then I can give it to you." Luna's horn glowed bright, she bit her lip and was raised into the air by the sheer amount of magic she was using. The magic soon enveloped her whole body. This wasn't as easy as simply raising the moon. This was moving the moon on the other side of the world and disturbing its natural rotation.

The boat rocked with the tide coming in, a rush of water crashing into the ship. The sailors stumbled on the deck dropping ropes and supplies. Dash was thrown off balance and leaped into the air to avoid falling on her rear. She cowered a bit in the air; Luna's power reminded her of all the bad stories of Nightmare Moon. As she backed away ever so slightly from the princess, the stone around her neck grew cold and heavy. She neglected to notice this and other things such as the unprepared ships being tossed into the dock digging into the town. Damage was minimized thanks to their anchors.

Once they were stable, Captain White Sail looked around to see his crew disheveled and confused, but the princess was landing on the ground her light dissipating. He was a trained sailor and took surprises well, but he stumbled on his words as he gave the order to set off. Luna was shaking. Dash didn't know if it was the energy she used or a fear that drove her to such extremes.

Dash watched the crew move across the ship with purpose, and before long, she felt the jerk of the ship as it set out of the harbor. The waves crashed against the ship. They seemed tiny from the deck, and she looked out to the ocean trying to imagine the adventure ahead. She was the first pony she knew to leave Equestria by water. It seemed to have no end as it crashed into the sky at the horizon. No clouds ahead.

"You'll lose interrrest quickly," Hunter said behind Dash. "The ocean grrrows mundane after a few hours." Dash couldn't imagine being tired of it. The shimmering blue water was like nothing she had seen before. "Don't believe me? We'll see how you feel when we reach Meowocco in a month."

"A month?" Rainbow Dash's attention was drawn from the water to Hunter's smug face. "I'm gonna be gone from home for a month?" She tried to count all the things she would do in a normal month. All her practice, and what about Tank? Keeping her friends from being bored? And herself. What would she do for a month?

"Oh much longerrr than that. You have whateverrr you and the prrrincess are chasing and then the rrride back," Hunter smiled at Dash's disbelief. Suddenly, Dash began to resent the seemingly endless water they headed towards. The town already a dot on the horizon thanks to Princess Luna helping the ship with her magic. Dash hoped that the princess's power would shorten the time.

"Why didn't we take one of the steam ships? Aren't those faster?" Dash asked, using a tone she reserves for slowness. Offended, Hunter left in a huff.

As soon as the sails dropped, Luna pushed a breeze into it. She pushed frantic with desperation. If she could make it pass Equestrian waters, then her plan would be safe from Celestia, and she would be safe from Celestia's judgment. The heat was consuming her body now. How was her sister able to maintain so much power while she had deteriorated this far? She remembers Nightmare Moon being on at least equal footing. A bright light was coming from shore. Luna didn't need to look to now how close Celestia was. Even the non-magical crew began to sweat and pant as the heat intensified. That was the heat of anger.

A booming voice came from the sky, "Luna!" it said. "Where are you going? Do you abandon your kingdom?" Celestia was glowing with energy as she chased the ship. Luna tried to push herself harder, while the crew gawked at the midday star. She did not answer, knowing the ship was almost out of Equestrian water.

Before she could relax. Before her hope was cemented. Just before she crossed that line, the ship was encased in a bright yellow energy that lifted it off the water. Luna tried fruitlessly to keep the ship moving.

"Answer me Luna." Celestia sounded like a dragon roaring in her voice. The princess of the night used a spell to put the crew and Rainbow Dash to sleep. Nothing about this could be leaked.

"I must go sister. I must save myself," Luna said with her heart sinking. She could barely scream loud enough for Celestia to hear her. Not one to give up and cry, she held any sobs. Weakness was unbecoming of royalty; Celestia taught her that.

"You would sacrifice your people for yourself?"

"No, I would sacrifice myself, to protect them from myself. I must find a way to cure this feeling." Celestia landed on the ship, her glow dissipating. She must have understood by now. Luna hoped she did.

"Sister, Twilight and her friends took care of that," but Luna was crestfallen and couldn't hide it. "Oh," with a small gasp, Luna knew she understood. "D-Don't worry, if she takes over again, and that's a big if, they will bring you back again. Have faith. Not only in them, but in yourself." The ship had landed back in the water, held still by Celestia's magic.

"It's not enough. Hope grows thin. I must go see him. My father will know how to get rid of her." Celestia groaned. Luna knew well that Celestia never wanted to deal with him again. "Sister, if you trust me, you will let me go."

"I do trust you sister. I just wish that you would trust me too." She let the ship go, and the sails filled with wind. "That monster on the other hand. Just be careful." Luna wanted to apologize and hug her sister and wished this feeling to never end but knew she couldn't because of the swirling winds in the back of her heart. "Remember," Celestia continues, "I am your sister, no matter what." Luna barely managed a thanks to Celestia, who has guided and trusted her for her whole life.

The issue resolved, Luna lifted the crew from slumber. Dazed, the crew looked to the captain for direction. "What is our course princesses?"

"My course is Equestria," Celestia said. "Whatever your course is, I can no longer stop you. We are outside my bounds."

She bends to lift off, but Dash yelled for her, "Princess!"

"What is it, Rainbow Dash?" Celestia asked in her traditional audience voice.

She rubbed her front hooves together intimidated to ask something of royalty. "Can you tell Twilight or someone to take care of Tank?" Or embarrassed by her worry for the tortoise.

Celestia gave her that warm mentorly smile and her tone softened, "Of course." Celestia leapt into the air, disappearing almost as swiftly as she had come.

"In that case," the captain said, "same as before Princess Luna?"

"Onward to Meowocco," she shouted.

Dash felt her stomach drop a bit. It was final. She was going to be gone for months, and she didn't even know why.


End file.
